


玫瑰美人83

by lihuaxiaojj



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaxiaojj/pseuds/lihuaxiaojj





	玫瑰美人83

郁南被他从身后抱着，背靠着宽阔的胸膛，耳旁是温热的呼吸，身前是哗哗的水流，这似曾相识的情景让他止不住耳朵发红。  
　　他忽然说：“你那次是不是故意教我洗八爪鱼？”  
　　  
　　宫丞回忆起来是有这回事，不以为意地反问：“你为什么觉得我故意？”  
　　郁南郁闷地说：“因为很se情啊。”  
　　宫丞笑了一声，醇厚的嗓音往郁南的耳朵里钻：“洗个八爪鱼而已，怎么就se情了？”  
　　  
　　八爪鱼滑不溜丢的，洗起来四只手抓都抓不住，好似那啥的时候做的某种不健康运动。以前郁南没有经验，只觉得怪怪的，有些暧昧，现在他可明白了。  
　　宫丞那时候就占他的便宜呢。  
　　男人不觉得那时候的行为有什么不妥，反而就着这个姿势吻着小家伙的耳垂，含糊不清道：“我知道了，那时候南南就在肖想我。”  
　　郁南浑身一个颤，腿先软了，手中的菜叶拿偏，水立刻溅了两人一身。  
　　他脸上也被溅了水，滴滴答答往下掉，忍不住有点为过去的自己不平：“哼，你真的是很坏了！那时候都还不喜欢我呢，脑子里就装满了黄色废料。”  
　　宫丞一怔，伸手关掉水龙头，开口道：“宝贝，我是不是没有告诉过你，我对你一见钟情。”  
　　  
　　郁南惊愕地回头。  
　　他的睫毛被打湿了，看起来可怜兮兮，令人心生怜惜。  
　　宫丞的衣服反正湿了一团，便干脆脱下来，露出精壮的上身，就这样用那衣服给郁南擦脸。  
　　  
　　菜也不洗了。  
　　宫丞扔开衣服，把人抱起来放到台面上圈住，生怕他跑了一样：“那天我破天荒有空去画廊，亲自等一个学生绘画比赛中拿过奖的美术生来兼职。你推开门进来的时候，我就对你心动了。”  
　　  
　　郁南完全不知道还有这回事。  
　　  
　　宫丞继续道：“我记得那天在下雨，你头发被打湿了，看上去有点狼狈也有点懵懂。那天晚上我去开会，竟然在会议上走神，脑中全是你的样子，清楚地记得你身上的每一个细节。”  
　　过去做错的事已经深深埋藏，他有呵护他的宝贝的能力，“所以我不是后来才爱你，也不是拥有了你才爱你。我不知道我到底有多迟钝，多愚蠢，才想不到那就是一见钟情、想不到我那时候就已经爱上你了。”  
　　  
　　宫丞温柔而深情，讲这些话的时候黑眸注视着郁南，让郁南深刻地认识到这不是谎言。  
　　他的确从来没听宫丞提过这件事，他还以为他们是属于日久生情的那种恋人，却没想到原来那么早……原来不是他一个人那么早就陷入了爱情里。

　　“我也是。”他红着脸告诉宫丞，“我也是那时候就爱你了。”  
　　宫丞眸色变深，感受到和听到还是不同的，他大手抚上郁南后颈，掌控欲十足地诱哄：“宝贝，你说的什么，再说一次。”

“我爱你。”  
　　郁南看着他，顿了顿才又说了一次。  
　　  
　　宫丞捏了捏他后颈软肉，盯着他看了几秒，似乎忍无可忍，忽然道：“不他妈洗菜了。”  
　　郁南：“？？？”不是说要洗得很干净才可以用吗？<  
　　  
　　下一秒，宫丞便吻了上来。  
　　不同于刚才的缠绵悱恻，这个吻饱含情-yu，可以说是来势汹汹。  
　　郁南冷不防被堵住唇，整个人往后倒，下意识想抓住男人的衣服稳住身形，却不料触手之处是一片结实胸膛，那硬邦邦的又富有弹性的，是男人充满成熟男性荷尔蒙的漂亮胸肌。  
　　什么蜡烛，什么蛋糕，这还要什么自行车？  
　　他们在一起本身就是一种浪漫。  
　　  
　　大理石台面冰凉。  
　　感情却是火热的。  
　　郁南倒吸一口气，几乎立刻就抱住了他的背脊。  
　　  
　　火苗“噌”地一声引燃了。  
　  
　　宫丞进门起就压抑着的磅礴需求，此刻终于亟待爆发。  
　　他原本想着，他们有许多时间，应该尊重小家伙的想法，不要一开始就直奔主题——上次郁南屁股疼了好几天，在飞机上也不好受，好几天视频通话都恹恹的，被使用过度的地方不该那么粗暴地对待。  
　　谁料见面不过一个小时，勉强维持着缓慢进度，总有一个人会先受不了。  
　　  
　　“我、我房间的床头柜里有东西。”  
　　郁南在唇舌纠缠间勉强找到理智，羞得不行。  
　　  
　　宫丞再次将人抱起，转身就往房间走。  
　　  
　　没人去理会厨房的一片狼藉。  
　　  
　　一边走，一边接吻，郁南整个人挂在对方身上，因为这个姿势高出宫丞一些：“沙……沙发！”  
　　宫丞被提醒着绕过，却又碰倒了什么，“哐”一声巨响。  
　　两人停下动作，看到倒在地上的落地台灯，对视而笑。  
　　  
　　郁南捧着宫丞的脸，嫌他分神：“你亲我啊。”  
　　倒真像个小急色鬼了。  
　　  
　　宫丞还没亲到，郁南就先小狗似的舔他唇瓣，还很哼唧唧地主动将舌头伸进他的嘴里。  
　　这家伙总是毫无章法，却能撩人而不自知，宫丞偏偏就很吃这一套。  
　　他霎时又硬了几分，胀得发疼，顶得郁南盘在他腰上的腿都夹紧了一些。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”郁南口中溢出呻吟，听到宫丞耳中如同一剂春药。  
　　  
　　三两步到了房间里，郁南被扒得干干净净，白嫩嫩的一具身体趴在床上让宫丞扩张。  
　　床头柜里东西还挺齐全，润滑剂、安全套，都是还是新的。  
　　  
　　“还知道买最大号？”宫丞不怀好意地问。  
　　“……”郁南都要羞死了。  
　　“真乖。”他表扬。  
　　  
　　宫丞草草涂了两下，那处紧得他难以忍受，很快就拉开拉链。粗大的东西弹跳般露了出来，胀得紫红，如同活物。  
　　郁南只看了一眼，穴口就止不住收缩，像是一种催促：“……快点。”  
　　  
　　他们还没有这样慌乱地来过一场，压抑的结果只有更加反弹而已——宫丞另一只手拿出安全套，再用牙齿撕开，粗鲁地套在性器上。  
　　几乎是立刻地，他就抵住了那个销魂蚀骨的入口。  
　　  
　　从开始到进入不过一分钟。  
　　宫丞怕弄疼他，全力忍住想要全根没入的欲望，勉强进了一个龟头。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”郁南短促地叫了一声，胀得有些难受了。  
　　  
　　宫丞缓缓推进。  
　　内壁柔软地将他包裹，完全将他吸附，紧致得不可思议。  
　　  
　　实在是太粗了。  
　　郁南终于喊疼，眼眶迅速发红。  
　　  
　　宫丞俯下身，将人搂起来亲吻，他吻得很专注，想要由此分散郁南的注意力，好像被夹得恨不得立刻大开大合开干的人不是他一样：“不急，我们慢一点。”  
　　下一次还是得照顾好这个小东西才行。  
　　  
　　过犹不及，这才进了一半，还不如好好地扩张呢。  
　　郁南可怜兮兮地，又急又怕疼，自己那根顶在宫丞的小腹上，弄得人家小腹上都是透明的液体。  
　　  
　　他雪白的臀瓣被揉捏出了指痕，除此之外，身上到处都还白白净净，好像等着人去弄出痕迹。  
　　宫丞辗转朝下，吻他的脖子，落下一个红痕，再吻他的肩膀。  
　　忽地，一个挺身，终于全根没入。

 

　　“痛。”郁南被填满，吸着气小声抗议，“你快动一动。”  
　　宫丞眼神都有些可怕了：“宝贝。”  
　　谁料郁南不怕死，还说：“动一动就不痛了。”  
　　  
　　回答他的，是一个凶狠又缓慢的抽插。  
　　“啊！”  
　　郁南止不住往后仰起了身体，前面那根分泌霎时出了液体，看得出来是爽的。  
　　  
　　没人比他们的身体更为契合。  
　　硬如铁的性器与内壁亲密摩擦，最初的紧涩过后，是润滑剂带来的完美效果。  
　　宫丞扶住他的腰抽插几个来回，忽然抽身出去了。  
　　  
　　“怎么……”他疑惑，情欲染着他的眼尾，微微发红。  
　　  
　　只见宫丞不耐烦地扯掉了套子，扔在地上。  
　　“噗呲”一声，这次性器肉贴肉地插了进来。  
　　  
　　“啊！”两人都被这种更加亲密的快感灭顶了。  
　　  
　　“啊，你、你慢一点！”郁南这次只被抽插了两三下，就颤抖着射了出来，“我明明买的超薄……”  
　　他还在心疼钱呢。  
　　  
　　宫丞打他屁股，“啪”的一声肉响：“想我戴着？”  
　　说着，便作势要去拿。  
　　郁南立刻摇头：“不要！不要！”  
　　  
　　宫丞小幅度抽插着，折磨似的问：“这么难伺候？”  
　　  
　　郁南高潮后的身因为源源不绝的快感而微微颤抖，他抱住宫丞，咬对方的喉结，羞耻万分地嘟哝：“原来不戴比较爽啊。”  
　　“我也比较爽。”宫丞沉声道。  
　　紧接着，他便将郁南重新按回床上，让他抓着床头的栏杆稳住身体，身体力行地向他证明不带套的好处。  
　　  
　　老公寓的床架吱吱呀呀地响了起来。  
　　床头狠狠撞击在墙上，床垫也拼命地响，却还是响不过肉体的拍打声。  
　　宫丞强有力地挺入，抽插了几十下，郁南便又硬了。  
　　  
　　两人一边接吻，一边沉溺于性爱中。  
　　身心融合的感觉，似乎让他们的灵魂都融为了一体，连负距离都还嫌不够。  
　　这个夜晚注定是要这样度过的。  
　　  
　　床上、沙发上，每当想停下来的时候，就会变成辗转战场。  
　　最后他们停在了落地窗前的地毯上。

　　郁南浑身都汗津津的，头发都打湿了，眉梢眼角都湿润着，宫丞从身后抱着他，缓缓地抽动性器。小家伙身体柔软得不可思议，这个角度也能完全接纳他。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”郁南扣着他的手，猫一样发出声音，身体因为快感在颤抖。  
　　  
　　外面已经全黑了。  
　　房子里没有开灯，只有落地窗外的小花园里有一盏夜灯。  
　　  
　　宫丞挺进去，亲他的脸：“饿不饿？”  
　　郁南全身发软，早就没有一点力气了：“饿。”  
　　  
　　宫丞笑了声抽出去，再次将他抱起来。  
　　  
　　郁南每次都觉得，这个男人好像有用不完的力气。  
　　他喜欢被宫丞抱来抱去的感觉。  
　　每一次，都觉得自己正在被珍惜。  
　　  
　　宫丞快步走到厨房，打开冰箱将蛋糕拿了出来。  
　　郁南说：“我们现在吃蛋糕吗？”  
　　宫丞把蛋糕和人都放到桌上：“不是我们，是你。”  
　　郁南：“？？？”  
　　  
　　宫丞就着这个姿势，再次强硬地插了进去，破开甬道，比之前插得更深，郁南的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
　　他抽出来些许，又猛地插进去，手里不知何时已经挖了一坨蛋糕递到郁南唇边：“我喂你。”  
　　  
　　郁南红着脸将蛋糕吃了。  
　　宫丞却不把手指拿开：“你吃蛋糕，我吃你。”  
　　  
　　男人下身挺动着，将手指放进他口中搅动一下，这才拿出来放到自己口中吮了。  
　　“好甜。”他说，“你看，我说过我最擅长处理南南这样的食材了。”


End file.
